Episode 854
Death to the Moon We thought about calling this podcast graves in space, or delicious Yak, or Jason makes the earth move. But soup_n_salad in the chat room nailed it. A new company wants to send 5,000 capsules full of cremated remains to the moon for burial. Natali and Jason think this is littering, essentially. I think they gotta go somewhere and the Moon has space. We also talk about the new Asus phone, Flash on Windows mobile, and more. Stories Obama can’t use his BlackBerry *Lose the BlackBerry? Yes He Can, Maybe Asus phone *Asus Announces 800MHz 'World's Fastest' Smartphone *Asus launches 'world's fastest' smartphone Google speech application supposed to really launch today *Update On Google iPhone Voice Recognition App: Look For It On Monday Flash on Windows Mobile *Adobe To Demo Flash On Mobile (But Only Windows). Still “Working” On The iPhone. AOL video uploads shutting down *AOL Gets Out Of User Generated Video Business Most users don’t office in the cloud: 1% use Google Docs *Most users don’t office in the cloud: 1% use Google Docs Old people are scared of technology *Scared Of Technology? You're Old! *Study: Young people, men more optimistic when tech fails UK couple in real-life divorce over virtual affair *UK couple in real-life divorce over virtual affair Order pizza from your TiVo *Ordering Domino's Pizza from Your TiVo: Ah, Bliss *TiVo, Domino's team up to make us all fat Lost Beatles song may bring Fab Four to Net sales *Lost Beatles song may bring Fab Four to Net sales Quantum Cloaking Makes Molecules Invisible *Quantum Cloaking Makes Molecules Invisible US space-funeral company plans lunar cemetery *US space-funeral company plans lunar cemetery Voice Mail Jason in Georgia:What happened to exploding batteries Andy Novosibirsk, Siberia:Netbooks galore here! CT baggage handler:But how did they get there? Email we can offer up Microsoft financing Hey guys, Looks like MS has decided what to do with all the cash they were going to spend on Yahoo. I work for one of the Microsoft managed partner ISV's. MS was just on our weekly internal sales call and our MS partner manager was on talking about how we can offer up Microsoft financing through the end of the MS fiscal year (June). This financing is not just for MS products but anything that is involved in the entire enterprise solution including hardware and other software. The internal MS guys are touting that 2-5 business days turn around and touting that it will be easier and cheaper than going with traditional financing . They are willing to finance anything from small 10k deals and up, and depending on customers credit rating with D&B will determine the % rate. He was saying that it was going to be in the range of 5-8%. https://www.microsoftfinancing.com/ Rob $139 $139 blu-ray players on Woot.com today. Just sayin... Ryan the Biologist Coming soon to a legal agreement near you In trying to catch up with BOL, I was listening to #845 and I want to pose a question related to the AT&T experiment with bandwidth caps. Has anyone thought about the licensing contracts that AT&T might be looking to sign with media companies? Think about it, AT&T or Comcast could sign usage contracts with sites like Netflix, YouTube or Hulu so that their site usage does not apply to their customers’ bandwidth caps. This would allow ISP’s to make more $$$ and control traffic. Coming soon to a legal agreement near you… AT&T merges with YouTube. So far I have not heard anyone bring up this point via CNET or that TWiT guy. If ISP’s can stop Bit Torrent, then they can probably allow certain, preferred content to flow freely. No charge for this two cents opinion. LTS. Thanks, Rodney you made a big deal In show 853, you had two stories which prompted me to type in... First, you made a big deal out of Google search on the iPhone supporting speech. Windows Live Search Mobile has had this feature for quite some time - and I find it quite useful. Like the Google offering, you speak to it, it sends the speech to the servers, and the servers do the speech-to-text. The use of the accelerometer in the iPhone is new - and a cool idea - but the speech part is not new. I use Google Search on my Windows Mobile phone if I am in a place where I can type easily, but use Windows Live Search Mobile specifically for the speech-to-text if I am driving or walking. You also made a big deal out of President-elect Obama making use of technology by planning to put his weekly address on YouTube. President Bush podcasts his weekly address - see http://www.whitehouse.gov/podcasts/, or http://www.whitehouse.gov/rss/radioaddress.xml. Not sure YouTube video is an earth-shattering improvement for a weekly address that most people won't pay any attention to after the first month. I also happened to listen to an NPR Podcast just after BOL, and they made it sound like Obama invented the Internet because he plans on putting government information on the web. While I'm all for using technology, and more is certainly better, can we have a reality check? Some of the advances in technology use are simply because time is elapsing. When the government launched THOMAS back in 1995, that was newsworthy from a tech perspective. Saying you will put more stuff on the web is, well, simply expected. LTS, /John in Fairfax one of those use it till it dies dudes You guys were teasing about using old software on Friday’s show. Well I am one of those use it till it dies dudes. I am still using Quicken Version 3, 1993 that dates back to the Windows 95 days. It still works on XP just fine. There is more than one reason for sticking with it. Don’t have to learn new version and best of all hackers are not going to be looking for a realistic user of a 15 year old version of financial software. Also still use Eudora for email. Have been using it since 1995 and it also still works fine on XP. I have years worth of elaborate filters which I have moved every time I get or build a new machine. I figure all the hackers and attackers out there are trying to break into Outlook and MS stuff in general. At work I use Outlook on our office exchange server just fine but at home I am still with Eudora V5.1. Really like BUZZ and all the CNET podcasts. Keep up the funnin’ with us …. half the time I almost crash on the way to work or on my way home because I am rollin’ in laughter while listening to BOL BYE Darrell in Virginia Also got email about Grandpa using Sidekick ‘98 and a user that brings back kids software that you can debate Wii Speak In fact the game does not come with that hardware it just can use it if you have it. So, the game can travel through the rental and used markets as normal, just not the hardware. Now whether the hardware should work the same, that you can debate. Thanks for the great podcast. Johnny P